


And I Shall Sing

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lost a bet with Elliot - it’s time to face the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Shall Sing

“You made the bet. And lost. Now sit still.” Elliot gently turned Kurt’s head to the side so he could finish the spiral. The silver makeup was thick and it was taking more time than he’d planned to get Kurt ready. At least he hadn’t put up much of a fuss about the costume – silver-grey pants and a lavender t-shirt with the sleeves torn out and the armholes safety pinned to make it fit better.

“I thought this was a lonely hearts gig. Why are we doing a song from ‘Were the World Mine’?”

“Special request. Turn and close your eyes. And… There!” One last swipe of the brush and Elliot turned Kurt’s head again, this time toward the mirror. “You can look.”

Kurt studied his reflection, frowning in concentration as he turned to get a better look at the silver and black that surrounded his right eye and extended back in a stripe through his hair and down into a single spiral curve over his cheek. His other eye was lightly lined for some balance, but the effect was striking.

“Won’t I look ridiculous without my match?”

“You look the part of Timothy playing Puck. Most of the people will recognize the look even before you sing.” Elliot grinned, “It’s not like you’ll be on your own. You lost the bet, but it’s Pamela Lansbury who has the gig.”

“Yes, and Santana and Rachel had better not be late again. Last time the crowd thought we were a duo.” Kurt finally gave up on scrutinizing his reflection and looked down at the bandage on his ring finger. It was coming loose again. With a sigh he tugged it off and threw it away. The redness was fading and it was easier to read the new tattoo: This Above All. He’d returned Blaine’s ring months ago but he could still feel the phantom weight of it. Hopefully that would fade as the tattoo healed.

“Don’t scratch,” Elliot reminded Kurt again, placing his hand over Kurt’s. They shared a look before Kurt locked away the old bitterness and smiled.

“I should be grateful you didn’t insist on the wings to make this costume more authentic.”

“I would have it we weren’t taking the subway.” Elliot’s grin was unrepentant. “Don’t think I won’t call in that part of the bet sometime in the future.”

“Not if I win the next one,” Kurt reminded him as he gave himself one last look before deciding the costume was acceptable. Compared to Elliot, decked out in full Starchild gear, Kurt looked under-dressed.

“Ah,” Elliot stopped Kurt from putting on his usual winter jacket and pointed out the recently acquired leather motorcycle jacket. “Goes with the makeup.” Kurt laughed at Elliot’s ridiculous attempt at looking stern and gave in.

+++++++

Before the show started, Elliot called in his bet, hopping up on stage to warm up the audience and explaining what Kurt was about to sing. Kurt climbed the stage, ignoring the curtained area behind him as he waved off the audience’s catcalls. He’d watched the movie in preparation for tonight, the first time since he and Adam had broken up. It had been their movie for as long as they lasted, and he’d never think of it any other way. Kurt had even tried explain that to Elliot, but the man wouldn’t be persuaded to choose another song.

Turning his right side away from the crowd, Kurt began to sing. It wasn’t a stretch for him to identify with Timothy, the main character of the film who’d been desperate for love and acceptance and who, by way of Shakespeare, transformed briefly into the mischievous Puck.

A few lines in he turned to fully face the audience, allowing them to see his makeup as he sang: And I will sing That they shall hear

He nearly faltered on the next line when he realized the curtain was opening, but he managed to hold on to the words: That I am not I am not afraid.

As he was repeating the last line he saw the outline of bodies in the darkness, and a moment later recognized the man laid out on a bed of flowers. Propelled towards him as much by desire as by the song, Kurt continued to sing: I know not by what power I am made bold

Kurt managed to keep his concentration as Elliot led the unexpected chorus of Apples through their vocals and what appeared to be spontaneous choreography.

On cue, as Kurt’s line faded, Adam opened his eyes and sang: What angel wakes me from my flow’ry bed? Before sitting up and extending his hand to Kurt, the left side of his face made up to mirror Kurt’s.

Kurt dropped to his knees at Adam’s side, abandoning his choreography as they sang to each other and Elliot and the Apples danced. The song ended with Adam and Kurt in the front singing: Were the world mine

As the note faded, the audience shouted and applauded but Kurt barely heard them. After so terribly long he was wrapped in Adam’s embrace and had no intention of letting go before he had to. It was only when Elliot bounced up beside him and said, “Thank me with chocolate. Later.” That Kurt and Adam moved apart.

Elliot, waved them aside and grabbed the nearest microphone. “Time for these boys to take a break,” he told the audience while waving Kurt and Adam off stage. “It’s Valentine’s Day and Pamela Lansbury and the Apples are getting ‘Into the Groove’.”

The music started while Kurt and Adam slipped away. Feeling as bold as Timothy in that song, Kurt took Adam’s hand, the slight twinge of pain from the tattoo on his ring finger reminding him of his new oath to be true to himself.

He pulled Adam into a quiet corner and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They grinned at each other for a moment feeling as if they’d never been apart. When Adam tilted his head towards the dressing room for a quiet place to talk, Kurt went along, determined that this time he’d follow his heart and his new tattoo, wherever they would lead.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains references to and lyrics from “Were the World Mine”. If you haven’t seen it, there are some clips on youtube.


End file.
